Monster (Loki love story)
by lovestorywriter1
Summary: (Inspired by Shrek) Loki, Thor and friends set out to help save a princess after Odin is put in an unsteady situation with another realm. During the journey Loki and the Princess start to have feelings for each other but the Princess is not all she seems.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sir! My king!" A young man shouted, running into the throne room.  
"What is it boy?" Odin asked looking down at him.  
"There is a problem in the city. It appears creatures of all over have traveled from all over and are migrating here my king."  
Odin looked the young man in question before getting off the golden throne.  
"Show me."

In the city, like the man had said, Odin saw many different creatures who did not belong here. Anger rose though him as he saw havoc being brought to his people. Growling in annoyance Odin told the boy to spread word to all the new comers to go to the center of the city. He would from there address the issue.  
With that said the young man rushed off shouting.  
"All new comers! All new comers! Please head to the Center of the city! The All Father, King Odin wished to Address you!"  
Odin gathered his wife Frigga and two sons Loki, as well as the gates keeper Heimdall.  
"How did they get in?" Odin asked Heimdall.  
"I do not know my king, they flooded in in groups faster than I could see. I believe they were sent here from someone, though I do not know who, I do not believe they had a choice, their arrival seemed rushed."  
The large crowed of creatures gathered in the center of the city. They talked among each other in question.  
"Silence!" The king shouted, causing the crowed to be quiet.  
"I know not who you are, or why you are here, but you cannot stay here."  
A large creature stepped forward. He appeared to be half Man, half horse.  
"King Odin." He spoke. "We have no where else to go. We were moved from our homes and directed here by force, not by choice."  
"Where do you come from? Who sent you here?"  
"We come from Vanaheim, we were sent away by a man named Vali. He sent us away and constructed a kingdom. By his laws we are no longer welcomed there."

In Vanaheim Vali sat on his thrown and smirked.  
"My king, Hojen is here as you requested."  
"Bring him in." Vali demanded. The servant ran to the dark wooden doors and opened them.  
Hojen, an old man in a dark blue cloak slowly made his way into the room to the king.  
"You have summoned me." Hojen spoke, his voice old and scratchy.  
"Yes," Vali replied.  
"I am need of your assistance old seer."  
"And what is it I get in return for such services."  
"Your life." Vali said bored.  
His eyes widened just a bit, his lips flexed. Vali realized Hojen was trying not to laugh. He hate it when people find his threats amusing.  
"Do you not believe me?" Vali then asked angry.  
Hojen shook is head.  
"Tis not that. You are quick to threaten those you seek aid from. It amuses me. Tell me, What is it you need?"  
Vali composed himself before speaking.  
"If I wish to rule this realm as I do, I need to find a wife. A princess. However being as how I came to get this kingdom, no man will offer the hand of their daughter. When I threaten them, they simply leave the realm. I need to save a princess, this way her family can not deny me, but I do not know where any are. I need you to find one for me."  
Hojen nodded slowly.  
"I see, well let us take a look. Ah, yes I see her."  
Hojen then grabbed the kings hand to show him what he sees.

A girl, looking no older than 20 sat at her window of a tall tower. She was beautiful. Her hair, was blonde and looked to reach past her bum, her eyes crystal blue. Pink lips, and pale skin, she wore a white gold gown.

"She is perfect." Vali says stepping away from Hojen.  
"Where is she? Who is she?"  
"In a tower in Muspelheim, the fire realm, her name is Talia. She is guarded by the flames as well as a fire monster. I see many have tried to get her, none have succeeded."  
"Hum." Vali wondered. The fire realm was a long journey, and dangerous at that. He could not afford to be away that long with others awaiting him to weaken. He needed to send someone for her, but who?  
"I will have a contest, the strongest warrior will get the princess for me, they will be rewarded with whatever they desire."  
Hojen nodded slowly.

Come on boys, you wished to join me on this journey, now you must keep up." Odin told his sons Thor and Loki as they followed Odin through thick forests.  
"Are we near father?" Thor asked, steeping over some over grown roots.  
"I believe so." Odin said, beginning to see what looked like a kingdom in the distance.  
"What will you do when we get there?" Loki asked.  
"I will tell him he must take these people back."  
"What if he refuses? Do we go to war?" Thor complied.  
"I do not know, One should never rush into war, put try and negotiate. We do not one blood shed were none is needed."  
When they arrived Odin and his sons were greeted by no one. The streets were empty and quiet.  
"Where is everyone?" Loki spoke quietly.  
Odin looked around.  
"I know not."  
"Do you hear that? Thor asked, waking faster toward the castle.  
As they got closer voice could be heard, no not just voices, cheering.  
Odin was taken back as he saw a group of warriors fighting each other, and the towns people cheering them on. What was going on? One of the warriors out of know where hit Thor, assuming he was apart of this, sending Thor into a need for fighting.  
"Thor no!" Odin began, but he was to late, Thor had joined the battle, hitting anyone who cam near him. Odin looked at Loki who shrugged and joined in reluctantly.  
Hits and kicks, men tackling each other, from above Odin could see a man watching. That must be Vail. Having seen enough Odin grabbed Thor and Loki and put them behind him before slamming his staff on the ground causing everyone to fall.  
"Haha! We have a winner...winners?" Vali shouted.  
Odin stepped forward.  
"We are not here as part of whatever games you are starting, I am All Father Odin, King of Asgard. These are my sons, prince Thor and Prince Loki."  
Vali frowned.  
"What is it?"  
"You sent the creatures of this realm to mine, without word or permission. I am here to tell you to take them back."  
Vali glared.  
"I have no plan to take then back, they are not welcomed here any longer and those who try shall be imprisoned."  
"So you wish for war then!" Thor shouted, causing Vali to raise an eyebrow. No, he did not want that.  
"Hush Thor. What did I tell you?"  
Thor looked down. Vali, was then stuck with an idea.  
"How about this. I will make you a deal. I have a princess who needs saving in the fire realm, that is the whole point of this. Bring her to me alive and well, and I shall remove the creatures from your land."  
Odin thought about it for a moment before nodding.  
"My sons shall get her, I have other matters to attend to in my own kingdom. We shall give her to you and you will take back those you have casted to my realm."  
Vali nodded.  
"We have an agreement."

"Father did you really just make it so we would have to do his dirty work for him?" Thor asked angry.  
"I did, this will be a tedious job, but it is easier than war." Odin replied.  
"But if the princess meant so much to him wouldn't he want to get her himself?" Loki asked.  
"Perhaps, but for whatever reason he is sending someone else for her, the reason matters not. You two will work together and get this done."  
The boys argued no further.  
"Yes father." They both spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here is chapter 2! Please comment and tell me what you think!

Thor and Loki gathered their armor, preparing for their travels to save the princess.  
"Remember to be careful my boys, Muspelheim is a dangerous realm." Odin warned.  
"No beast is a match for me father! I shall smite anything in my way so that the princess is delivered safely!" Thor boasted, causing Loki to roll his eyes.  
"Pick your battles Thor." Frigga said knowingly.  
"We shall return as soon as possible." Loki confirmed to his parents.  
Thor and Loki walked over to their horses and mounted them.  
"See you in a few days boys." Odin aid with a nod. With that they rode off.

Heimdall awaited them at the Bifrost.  
"Are you ready to go?" He asked calmly. They nodded and Heimdall opened the Bifrost to the land of Muspelheim .  
On the other side Loki and Thor where taken in by the heat.  
"It seems we are over dressed brother." Thor said loudly, with a chuckle.  
Loki shook his head.  
"It would seem that way, but our armor is needed, you know that as well as I."  
Thor smiled.  
"Of course, but I see not how any creatures could stay here for long."  
"They are fire creatures Thor, they are born here and those who did not adapt to the environment."  
As if on cue Thor and Loki then heard a howl from near by, suddenly a small animal, looking to be a fire wolf ran into their horses.

"Ahhhh! Help!" The little wolf cried.  
"Come back you little runt!" Other voice shouted.  
The horses Loki and Thor sat upon began to get spooked.  
"Whoa boy." Thor said trying to calm it but to no avail, the little wolfs fire seemed to be bothering them more and more.  
"There you are!"  
A pack of large fire wolfs ran up. Loki and Thor were thrown from their steeds to the ground. However for the most part they landed on their feet. The horses then ran off.  
Loki growled and looked down at the small wolf in anger.  
"You little-"  
"Brother calm down! I am sure he meant no harm."  
"Come here pibsqueak." One of the larger wolfs growled.  
"Im not a pibsqueak!" The smaller wolf cried.  
The larger wolfs laughed and Loki and Thor took the time to look between them. The larger wolfs were black and covered in a blue flame. The smaller one was not only different in size, but he was a more gray color and his fire unlike the large wolfs whos blue fire blazed strongly. The smaller wolfs fire was less intense and more redish orange.  
"What is the problem here?" Thor asked.  
"None of your business blondie." One of the larger wolfs snarled causing Thor to glare.  
"You have made it my business. I am Thor, prince of Asgard and I will not let injustice go no matter where I am."  
The wolfs looked as if they wanted to say something but didn't. Knowing exactly who he was now.  
"My apologies Prince," The wolf said but than turned to the smaller one hiding by Loki.  
"This isnt over runt, these two wont always be around for you to hide behind."  
With that they ran off.  
"Yeah you better run!" The little wolf shouted blowing a raspberry.  
Thor chuckled and shook his head before looking to Loki.  
"It seems we are traveling by foot now."  
Loki nodded and glared at the little wolf.  
"It seems indeed."  
"You guys are cool! You were all like 'I am Thor!' And they were all like 'Oh boy better not mess with him!' I'm Novu by the way."  
"I am glad we could be of service to you little one, but now we must be along on our journey." Thor said calmly as he and Loki began to walk away.  
"Okay!" Novu said following close behind.  
Loki stopped and looked at him.  
"What are you doing?"  
Novu smiled.  
"Im sticking with you guys! No one will come after me if I am with you."  
"No." Loki said simply. Novu's smile fell.  
"But...but."  
"No buts, we have a princess to save,we need not worry about you as well."  
"The princess! I know where she is! I could show you!"  
Thor smiled.  
"Well alright then! Show us the way little one!"  
"Thor," Loki began, but Thor put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Brother this will be easier than finding her on our own. We are already loosing time without our horses, we cant afford anymore."  
Loki sighed. "Fine, but he is your problem."

The journey lasted almost around 3 days and 3 nights. The three of them ran into very few problems and when they did, it was resolved quickly. Soon they could see the castle, it was old and looked warn down. It was also surrounded by, you guessed it, lava. The only thing between the castle and where Thor, Loki and Novu stood, was an old wooden bridge.

"Well, this should be easy." Loki said with a hint of sarcasm.  
"You know, I think I'll stay here, you know, keep guard." Novu said nervously.  
"As you wish tiny wolf, come brother!" Thor said walking quickly onto the bridge.  
Loki shook his head and with more caution began to cross the bridge as well.  
Novu sat quietly tapping his flaming tail on the ground, looking around uneasy.  
"Hey guys wait up!" He shouted running after them.

Inside the castle was dark and torn apart, the only light was the fires glow through the windows. The brick was old and walls looked as though they would come falling down at any moment. In several place skeletons lay from warriors who had fallen in attempt to rescue the princess.

"I hope this girl is worth the trouble." Loki muttered looking around.  
"Brother! I have found the stairs." Thor shouted causing an echo.  
"Shut up you fool!" Loki hissed. "We no not what is in here."  
Thor chuckled.  
"Whatever it is, it is no match for you or I brother."  
Climbing the stairs Thor, Loki and Novu opened doors and looked inside to find the next set of stairs.  
"Wha- Whoa!" Novu shouted as the floor where he stood fell bringing him down with it.  
"Little wolf are you alright?!" Thor asked looking down the whole with Loki.  
"Yeah...I'm alright..."  
"Stay there, we will retrieve you after we find the princess."  
Novu nodded. "Okay...don't forget about me!"  
"We will not!" Thor confirmed.  
Loki rolled his eyes.  
"I make no such promises."

Novu looked around with fear. Where was he? It was then he noticed the riches that surrounded him. Gold, rubies, emeralds, silver. All sorts of treasure rested in the room he was in.  
"Whoa." He said in awe.  
His feeling of amazement was sort lived however as a growling echoed around him. Behind Novu eyes open, large and Gold. Novu nervously turns around and screams from seeing a very big Phoenix standing behind him. Its feathers glow a strong red and orange color from the flames it lets off.  
"Ahhhh!" Novu shouts as he tried to get away. Where was the exit? It didn't take long for the Phoenix to corner Nouv trapping him.  
"Please dont eat me! I don't taste good I promise! Im sure a big, strong, mighty..." Novu raised an eyebrow as the large bird examined him closer.  
"Girl? Girl! Your a female Phoenix...I mean..of course your female...with those beautiful..feathers and eyes...must have the male phoenix all over you!" Novu complimented.  
Both out of truth and fear. She was a pretty bird..but boy was she scary. To Novu's surprise the Phoenix seemed touched by his compliments and batted her eyes at him. Novu's own eyes widened as the Phoenix came closer and nuzzled him.  
"Oh..oh my..." Nouv spoke, unsure how to feel.

Loki and Thor had been walking around, opening doors all over until they found another set of stairs.  
"For the nine I hope this is the way." Loki said getting irritated. How hard was it to find a set of stairs, that led to a tower, where the princess awaited them.  
"I'm sure this is it!" Thor said with confidence.  
"That what you said 5 doors ago."  
"This is it, I can feel it!"

They were right it turns out as the climbed the steps. In the room above Princess Talia gasped as she heard them approach. She then quickly straightened her sheets and fixed her hair to lay down.  
The door opened and Thor and Loki were happy to see the princess asleep in her bed.  
"Do...we kiss her?" Thor asked unsure. Loki rolled his eyes.  
He then walked to her and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Wake up!" He shouted shaking her. Her eyes shot open in shock.  
"Ahh, what the! What is wrong with you!" Loki walked away.  
"See, no kiss needed."  
Talia glared at him.  
"I apologies princess." Thor said giving Loki a look a irritation. "We have come to save you!"  
Talia smiled.  
"Alright, lets go!"  
It was then a screech was heard.  
Talia raised an eyebrow.  
"You didn't slay the phoenix?!"  
Loki and Thor looked at each other.  
"What Phoenix?"

"Listen! Its not that I don't like you! I just got out of a serious relationship! This is all moving so fast. It's not you, its me!" Novu exclaimed trying to get away from the flaming bird.  
"Novu?!" Thor shouted. Novu quickly followed the voice with the Phoenix on his tail.  
"I'm here! I'm here!" He shouted.  
"And I have company!"  
Loki and Thor went wide eyed at the sight of the Phoenix following Novu.  
"Oh, that phoenix." Thor muttered. He shook his head.  
"No matter! I will distract it! Loki, keep the princess cool!"  
Loki glared at Thor a little but nodded. Then right before Talia's eyes Loki's skin turned blue and eyes red.  
"Your a frost giant?!" She exclaimed. Loki did not respond to her question, as she could clearly see the answer.  
"Follow me!" He said grabbing Talia's arm to pull her past the phoenix who was blowing flames their way.

As they ran Thor fought the Bird but was constantly in struggle to not get burned. It was then he had an idea to simply entrap the beast. Outside Loki, Novu and Talia were safe, but now had to cross the bridge.  
"Its old but we made it the first time. Move quickly and we should be fine." Loki instructed. Talia nodded.  
She made her way to step on the bridge when Thor came running out of the castle , he picked up Novu and the princess, throwing them on his shoulders and ran onto the bridge. Loki gave him a confused look before hearing the screech of the Phoenix. With wide eyes Loki quickly followed close behind Thor.  
"I thought you were taking care of that!" He shouted.  
Thor looked back.  
"I did! Trust me!"  
The bird flew after them but a chain that was around its neck stopped it from going any farther. In anger the bird flapped its wings and sent a fiery wave over the bridge, disconnecting it from the castle land. Thor, Loki, and the others gasped as they felt the bridge fall from under them. Quickly they grabbed onto the floor pannels and slammed into the cliff wall.  
"Ow.." Novu said with his head hung down.  
Thor and Loki climbed the bridge until they reached the top of the cliff. Thor gently put Nouv and the princess down.  
"You call that taking care of it?" Loki asked annoyed.  
Thor shrugged.  
"It can not reach us, we are fine, no need to worry any longer."  
Talia sighed.  
"Well, alright then, although your rescuing skills are a tad..unorthodox...you still saved me. So, which one of you is it I shall give my kiss?"  
Thor smiled.  
"I am afraid, you are for neither of us princess."  
Talia gave him a confused look.  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"We are here on behalf of another." Loki spoke up. "Vali, We saved you for him."  
Talia couldnt believe what she was hearing. The prince who wanted her didn't even make the effort to get her himself.  
"No." Talia then said and sat down on a near by bolder.  
"What do you mean no?" Loki asked.  
"That is not how it works, if this Vali wants me he will have you get me himself."  
Loki groaned.  
"Princess, we are sons of Odin, princes of Asgard, not messengers." Thor stated.  
"Right your delivery men." Talia hissed.  
Loki had had enough.  
"Thats correct." With one movement he threw her over his shoulder and began walking. Thor looked at Novu who shrugged and followed close behind, listening to Talia shout in outrage.  
"Put me down!"

"So, whats it like to be a princess?" Novu asked.  
Talia shrugged still on Loki's shoulder.  
"Like the stories I guess. Your born and are put away so that one day your prince will come, save you, and then you live happily ever after."  
Novu cocked his head to the side.  
"So, since that hasn't happened, will you still live happily ever after? You know, even though your prince wasn't the one to save you?"  
Talia nodded.  
"I think so, Im sure prince..king,..Vali will make a fine husband. We will have to talk about his priorities though..."  
It was then Talia was dropped to the ground.  
"Ow!" She glared at Loki.  
Loki smirked.  
"Oh yes, Vali is a real stand up prince." Thor chuckled.  
"A man of love and devotion." Talia shook her head.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Nothing princess."  
"How long until we get to Muspelheim?"  
"About another 3 and a half days...Were walking to the portal, and then it takes several hours to get to Vali's kingdom when we reach the other side." Thor told her.  
Her eyes widen.  
"Three days?!" She looked over to see the sun starting to fall.  
"We need to get to shelter. It dangerous at night."  
Thor chuckled. "Princess, we only stopped to rest a few hours at a time, believe me there is nothing here we cannot handle."  
Talia stepped in front of Thor and face held anger.  
"We need to find shelter NOW!" Thor and Loki looked at each other, not expecting such an out burst.  
"Fine, we'll stop, calm down princess." Thor said slowly.

It took only a little while for them to find a small rock formation for the princess to rest in.  
"Happy now?" Loki asked with his arms crossed.  
Talia walked over to one of the many near by dead trees and ripped the bark off, creating a door.  
"Good night boys!" She said before closing herself in.  
Thor glared at Loki as he watched him use his magic to move a bolder in front of the entrance. Thor crossed his arms and Loki rolled his eyes.  
"I was only jesting." He then put the bolder back.  
Novu, Loki and Thor rested on a fallen tree, not needing a fire, as it was warm, all the time.  
"There are son many stars." Novu said looking up at the sky.  
Thor smiled lightly.  
"In Asgard, it is believed that each star is that of those who have fallen, this way they may watch over us."  
"I thought people were to believe that stars held destinies." Novu said with wonder.  
"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." Loki said without looking at him.  
"I learned that a long time ago."  
Novu looked at Loki, wondering what he meant. He watched Loki look down at his hand, watching it turn blue as he clenched his fist.  
"Because your a Frost Giant?"  
Loki glanced at the small wolf, and Thor glanced at Loki.  
"Something like that...I had a rough patch, you could say. I was not raised as a Frost Giant, I did not know until many years later."  
Novu looked down.  
"I see, that must have been hard. Long ago, when my mother was alive, she would tell me of Frost Giants, that they were our enimies. Hot and Cold don't mix."  
Loki nodded.  
"Yes...I did not take the news well. It took a long time but I soon came to realize we are taught you must blame your father, your sisters, your brothers, the teachers - but never blame yourself. It's never your fault. But it's always your fault, because if you wanted to change you're the one who has got to change."  
"And change he did." Thor spoke. "And I got my brother back."  
Novu smiled and looked back to the sky.  
"If stars are dead people...who do you think that guy is?"  
Loki looked at the wolf to the sky and shook his head.  
"Thats the moon Novu...its not a star."  
"Right...I knew that.."  
Unknown to them a pair of curious red eyes watched them, a small smile on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Talia got up early. She looked over to see Thor, Loki, and Novu still asleep against some rocks and smiled. Quietly Talia tip-toed away for a walk. On her walk Talia admired her surroundings. Most of this relm was fire and lava, that looked only of destruction, however not all of it was like that. Currently the forest they where in was one that seemed spell bound, the trees and bushes all resembled fall with their firey colored leaves, animals where usually of a fire decent but harmless.  
"Hm hm hmm, hm hm hmm, hm hm hm hmm hm hmm hmmm." She hummed to herself and smiled as a red tailed bird landed in a tree near her and hummed back.  
"La la laa, la la laa, la la la laa la laa laaa."  
She hits higher and higher notes and the bird struggles to keep up with her. Suddenly the pressure of the note is too big and the bird explodes. Talia brought her hand to her mouth with a small gasp and looks around sheepishly. It is then she spots some eggs sitting in a nest in the tree.

Thor awoke to the smell of food being cooked. He sat up to see Talia cooking eggs on a hot rock. Thor smiled and woke Loki.  
"Brother, looks breakfast."  
Loki sits up and looks over to see the food being cooked and raises and eyebrow.  
"I hope you guys are hungry." Talia said with a small smile.  
"Where did you get those?" Loki asked now walking toward her.  
Talia looked down and bit her lip.  
"Found them." Was her only response.  
"Who cares how she got them! Im starved!" Novu said trotting to Talia.  
"I just wanted to apologize, I think we got off on the wrong foot and I wanted to make it up to you. I mean you did rescue me after all."  
Thor sat down and Talia handed him an egg on a leaf.  
"Well thank you princess!" He them spoke and began eating the egg.  
Loki followed, while watching the princess, unsure how to feel.

The journey continued as the four continued to walk toward the portal.  
"We are making good timing, we may make it their a day earlier than expected." Thor said with a smile.  
"And you thought resting would be a problem." Talia said with a smile.  
"That is Thor for you, he wants something he has to have it now." Loki mocked.  
Thor glared at his brother lightly.  
"I do not. I just like things to move quickly and not sit around and do nothing."  
"So you have to have it now." Talia confirmed with a nod.  
Thor gaped.  
"No, dont turn my words against me! Do you see this brother? Your mockery has already rubbed off on her, soon she will be as bad as you!"  
Talia laughed and began to walk further ahead of the group.  
"You know princess, you are not quite what I expected." Loki commented.  
Talia looked over her shoulder with a smile.  
"Well maybe you shouldnt judge someone before you get to know them hum?"  
Loki just smirks back. The group continues to walk only a few short feet before out of nowhere Talia is grabbed and swung into a nearby tree with a small man.  
"Ah ha!" He said with his fist in the air.  
"Princess!" Novu shouted.  
"What are you doing?!" Talia asked in outrage.  
"I am here to save you from.." The man brings kisses up her arm that Talia struggles to pull away from. "These kidnappers."  
"That is our princess! Go find your own!" Thor shouted.  
"Please, stranger, can you not see I am a little busy here?" The man said in annoyance.  
Talia placed her hands on her hips getting fed up with this.  
"Listen here you! I don't know who you think you are but-!"  
"Oh of course. Let me introduce myself!" The man said lifting his hat to reveal his hair made of fire.  
"Men!"  
Suddenly a group of other men appear from behind tree's and bushes.  
The man jumps down and placed his hands on his hips. Loki, Thor and Novu look around as they hear the sound of music.  
"I steal from the rich and give to the needy."  
**"**He takes a wee percentage," The men chorus.  
**"**But I'm not greedy. I rescue pretty damsels, man, I'm good. "  
"What a guy, as a hero should." Thor glares as one of the men pops up behind him with a hand on his shoulder.  
"Break it down. I like an honest fight and a saucy little maid..."  
**"**What he's basically saying is he likes to get..."  
"Paid. So...When an bandit in the bush grabs a lady by the tush. That's bad."  
"That's bad." The men Chorus.  
**"**When a beauty's with a beast it makes me awfully mad."  
**"**He's mad, he's really, really mad."  
The man grabs out his sword and moved towards Thor and Loki with a mean look.  
"I'll take my blade and ram it through your heart, keep your eyes on me, boys 'cause I'm about to start... "  
There is a grunt as Talia swings down from the tree limb and knocks the man (who's name still has not been said.) unconscious.  
"Man that was annoying." She said looking at Thor, Loki and Novu, who eyebrows where raised.  
"Oh, you little- -" One of the men shout as he shoots an arrow at Talia but she ducks out of the way. The arrow flies toward Novu who jumps into Loki's arms to get out of the way. The arrow proceeds to just bounce off a tree. A fight sequence begins and Talia gives a yell and then proceeds to beat the crap out of the men. There is a very interesting 'Matrix' moment here when Talia pauses in mid-air to fix her hair. Finally all of the men are down, and Talia begins walking away.  
"Shall we?" Talia asks continuing on.  
"Whoa, wait a moment." Loki says dropping Novu. "Where did that come from?"  
Talia shrugged.  
"When your locked in a tower for so long you take the time to learn things just in case-" Her eyes then widen.  
"There's an arrow in your leg!"  
Loki looks down.  
"What? Oh, Hum, it appears so." He attempts to pull it out but stops at the feeling of tenderness.  
"I am so sorry, this is all my fault!"  
"What is the matter?" Thor asked with Novu following behind.  
"Loki's hurt." Talia responds pointing to his leg.  
"Loki's hurt!? Oh no! Loki's gonna die!" Novu wails.  
Loki rolls his eyes.  
"I'm not dying."  
"Im too young for you to die! Keep your leg elevated! Does anyone know CPR?!"  
"Calm down little one." Thor said chuckling at Novus erratic behavior.  
"Novu! If you want to help Loki, go into the woods and look for a blue flower with red thorns." Talia said to Novu who nodded quickly.  
"Blue flower Red thorns, got it!" He then ran off int the forest.  
"What are the flowers for?" Loki asked.  
Talia smiled and looked at him like it was obvious.  
"To get rid of Novu for a while."  
Loki nodded. "Ah."  
"Alright now come here." She attempts to grab the arrow but Loki flinches away.  
"Ow, get away from that!"  
"Im sorry but it has to come out."  
"You are going they opposite of help!" Loki says continuing to doge her advances.  
Thor sits in the back round with a look of amusement on his face.  
"Your being a baby." Talia says reaching for it again, but Loki puts his hand up and pushes it against her forhead, stopping her from getting any closer. Talia sighs.  
"Fine what do you suppose we do?"

"Blue flower, red thorns, blue flower, red thorns. This wouldn't be so hard if I was not color blind!" Novu said in frustration. In the distance he hears a groan from Loki causing him to panic.  
"Hold on! I'm comming Loki!" He then grabbs what he hopes is the flowers he is looking for and begins to head back.

Thor shakes his head as he watched Talia try and pull the arrow out of Loki's leg.  
"I'm going to go look for a little friend while you two handle that." He then says walking away.  
"No! Dont you leave me with this woman!" Loki tries to argue but Thor ignores him and continues on.  
"Hold still!" She says. "I can almost see the tip."  
"Ah!" Loki shouts in pain attempting to get away from Talia but failing as he falls over, taking her down with him.  
Talia blushes slightly on top of him and then notices that he has very nice eyes. If Loki were younger, he might have blushed too, but he had grown to hide his emotions. However, just because he did not show them to her, did not mean he himself did not notice them. As a man he could not help but be affected by a beautiful woman being on top of him.  
"Ahem." A voice is then heard causing Loki to push Talia off of him.  
"If you guys wanted to be alone all you had to do was ask." Novu said with a sly smile.  
Loki shook his head.  
"That is the last thing on my mind! We were just-" Loki then grunts and looks over to Talia who now holds the arrow in her hand with a triumphant smile.  
"Ow." He said quietly.  
"Wha...is..is that blood..heh.." Novu says and them passes out.  
"I can't seem to find Novu anywhere..oh.. There he his." Thor said coming out of the woods.  
"Ah, and you got the arrow out. Good."  
Thor then picks Novu up and they continue on their way.

The day passes with ease as they move on ward. Thor however cant help but notice small things happening between Loki and the princess. Hands brushing one another ever so often. Small glances to one another. When they talk it seems more free and friendly, yet somehow more then that. This made Thor both happy and sad. He would love for his brother to take interest in a woman, especially one as lovely as Talia. But Talia herself was already spoken for, it was the whole reason they rescued her in the first place. Thor wasn't sure if Loki realized it or not, but he was setting himself up for heartbreak. Loki did know though. Every moment that passed with Talia he seemed to want to get closer to her, but he knew their time together was short. Women do not usually have much of an effect of Loki, but she was something different, he just couldnt put his finger on it. She made him feel..at ease, she related to him in someway but he couldnt figure out how. It didnt take long for them to be through the portal and in the Vanaheim, where Vali awaited.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright. I know, as usual it has been much to long for me to be away, especially for a story I really dont need to plan much for but! I am here now, thanks to some little birdies reminding me that there are people who would like to finish this at some point in time. So, as usual, on with the story.

_

"Here we are Princess." Thor announced aloud.  
Talia tilted her head to the side as the group came to the top of a hill where a large wind mill rested. In the distance a castle could be seen. It was large and beautiful, as to be expected. Talia just wished she could be more excited to be getting close to the man she would call husband. However, instead she felt somewhat upset. She enjoyed her time with Thor, Novu...Loki. She hated to admit it, but she really liked Loki. Talia felt small resentment towards him, for not saving her on his own accord. She sighed and wondered how he felt about the situation.  
The assumption was that nothing had changed, Loki saw this has he always had, a job. A job that needed to be done for the good of his realm. Talia bit her lip. There had to be more though, just a little right? The past few days, they had got along so well, she loved his company, with his tricks and cleverness. She loved seeing his reactions towards the little things he wasnt used to, like sleeping out doors, or catching his own food. She loved how over time, he, without really knowing it, showed her his weaker side, his insecure side. However she also loved seeing his strength, not all in brawn but brain, to figure out small problems quickly and efficiently with little to no hassle. She loved...him. Was that possible?  
Love, is a phenomena that determines the course of our lives. Yesterday, her life was headed in one direction. Today, it is headed in another. Yesterday, she believed she would never have done what she did today. These forces that often remake time and space, that can shape and alter who we imagine ourselves to be, begin long before we are born and continue after we perish. Our lives and our choices, are understood moment to moment. She has fallen in love with Loki Odinson. Is this possible? She just met him and yet, Talia felt like something important was happening to her.  
Talia shook the thoughts from her mind. Loki was a frost giant. It was clear that it was something he was not proud of, for if it was, he wouldn't hide it like he does. If Talia let herself love him, she...she would...he wouldnt love her back. That much she knew. Then again maybe she didn't, maybe she was just making excuses so she wouldnt have to tell him. For all she knew he was in no way infatuated with her the way she was with him. So, she smiled.  
"That's Vali's home?"  
Thor nodded.  
"We should be able to get there within an hour or two."  
An hour or two...thats all the time she had left with them...with him.  
"Ah, but Thor...Im worried about Novu. I think he's sick." Talia blurted out.  
Novu looked at her funny.  
"What? I feel fine."  
"Thats what they all say, and then, the next thing you know, your on your back!" She explained.  
Loki squatted down and held Novus small head in his hand.  
"You know, I think she's right, you do look a bit off."  
"Actually, I didnt want to say this, but recently I have had this weird tweak in my neck. And when I bend it this way, " Novu cocks his head to the side sharply to the point where its at a ninety degree angle.  
"It hurts."  
Thor raised an eyebrow but nodded slowly.  
"I see, well I suppose we can rest here, and go on in the morning."  
"I'll get us some food." Loki said getting up.  
"I'll grab some firewood." Talia announced walking away as well.  
"What? Wait where are you going!? I cant feel my fingers!" Novu looks down at his paws and getts wide eyes.  
"I dont have any fingers! I need a hug..." Thor shakes his head and chuckles, walking over to the small animal and patted his head.

Loki, knew there was nothing wrong with Novu. But did not at all mind the idea of spending a little more time with Talia before sending her off to Vali. Their time together was limited and Loki wanted to make the most of it, he did however wonder what made Talia claim something was wrong with Novu to begin with. Did she really think something was wrong, or did she perhaps also want to spend as much time with him as he did her? Loki sighed, what a mess. The idea that she would feel something towards him was hard to comprehend. She knew he was frost giant, there was no possible was she could ever feel anything other than indifference toward him. But Loki wondered. Could he be wrong? From past experiences, Loki learned it is possible for that to happen on occasion. What were the odds? Whatever they were. Loki was sure they would not be in his favor.  
"This is really good! What is it?" Talia said at dinner.  
"Weed Rat." Loki said while continuing to cook more of them. "Rotisserie style."  
"Well its wonderful." Talia complimented.  
"Thor and I, we did not have to fend for our selves often. However, one time when we were young, we went exploring and got lost. We were not the skilled fighters you know this day, so hunting was difficult. Luckily, I had read a book about wildlife outside our kingdoms walls. Weed rats, are a common animal that are very easy to catch and cook. So, we did just that. Father was so angry with us for getting lost in the first place, he did not even think to recognize how well we worked together to survive."  
Talia smiled at Loki as he told the story, and she watched as Loki smirk lightly as well.  
Her smile faded slightly as she thought of tomorrow.  
"I guess I will be eating a little differently come tomorrow night."  
"Well, if you ever find yourself wanting to get lost in the woods, let us know, and we can eat rats together." Loki said softly.  
Talia tilted her head to the side and nodded.  
"I'd like that."  
They smiled at each other.  
"Talia, I was wondering..."  
"Wow! Would you guys look at how romantic this is, just look at that sunset!" Novu exclaimed jumping between the two. Thor following close behind.  
"Sunset? Oh no! I mean..It's late, Its..really late."  
Novu smiled a sly smile.  
"Oh I see whats going on here..Princess Talia, you are afraid of the dark."  
Talia's eyes widened, but she then nodded quickly.  
"Yes! Yes, I am afraid of the dark, thats it! I will feel better if I go inside."  
"Don't worry, I used to be afraid of the dark to but...wait..I'm still afraid of the dark!" Novu realized.  
Loki sighed.  
"Goodnight Talia."  
"Good night Loki...and you guys as well." Talia went to the windmill and walked inside shutting the door behind her.  
"Oooooh. I know whats really going on now!" Novu suggested.  
Loki rolled his eyes and continued to eat his rat.  
"What are you talking about now?" Novu snorted.  
"Please, its obvious you two have a thing for one another. I'm an animal, I have these instincts."  
Loki scoffed.  
"He is right brother. I see it as well." Thor said sitting down across from Loki.  
"Your both out of your minds, of have you two forgotten exactly what we are doing here? We are delivering her to Vali remember?"  
"Who cares?! I think you should just go tell her how you feel." Novu stated with confidence.  
Thor frowned.  
"Little one, Im not sure that would be wise."  
"Why not?"  
"Because we have a duty-"  
"Because I'm a frost giant." Loki interrupted Thor.  
"Brother, it has nothing to do with that."  
"It has everything to do with that. Duty? Thor you are in love with a mortal. Odin will never approve of that yet, you continue to love her anyway? You know this has nothing to do with Duty."  
Loki stood up and headed towards the woods.  
"Wait, where are you going?!" Novu called out.  
"To get more firewood." Was Loki's response, but Novu looked off to the side with a frown, seeing they had plenty.  
"Let him go." Thor said softly. "He needs space."

Later that evening, Novu quietly tiptoed over to the windmill. Thor was asleep not to far away, and insisted Novu leave both Talia and Loki alone. Loki, had yet to return from the woods. Quietly, he opened the door and peeked in.  
"Princess? Princess Talia? Where are you?"  
Though Novu couldnt see her, Talia watched him from above with sad eyes. She wished he would just go away.  
"Its really creepy in here Talia, please come out."  
Talia leaned against the railing in front of here, but immediately regretted it as it broke, causing her to fall to the ground below. She gets up, except she doesn't look herself. Her skin is blue and her eyes glow red. Talia appears a frost giant.  
"Ah!" Novu shouted.  
"Oh no!"  
"Help! Thor! Loki!"  
"No! Shh, shh." Talia tried to calm Novu down.  
"What did you do with princess Talia!" Novu demanded.  
"Its me, I am princess Talia, in this body."  
Novu's eyes widened.  
"You ate the princess!?" He then stands on two paw and but his other two on Talia's stomach.  
"Princess? Can you hear me?! Just keep breathing Im going to get you out of there! Loki! Thor!"  
"No shh!"  
"Help!"  
"Novu its me!" She said petting his head.  
Novu looks into her eyes, and although they are red, he sees the kindness in them that he had grown to know.  
"Princess Talia? What...what happened to you? Your...different."  
"Im a monster okay?" Talia said with a weep.  
"Well yeah! Was it something you ate? I knew those rats were a bad idea."  
"No...I've been this way a long time now."  
Novu cocked his head to the side.  
"What? No. I have never seen you look like this."  
"It only happens when sun goes down." Talia sighed.  
"By night one way, by day another. This shall be the norm... until you find true love's first kiss... and then take love's true form."  
Novu smiled.  
"That was beautiful, I didnt know you wrote poetry."  
Talia gave Novu a sad smile, he was so dumb sometimes, but his heart was in the right place.  
"Its a spell Novu. When I was a little girl a witch placed a spell on me. Every night I become this..this monster. I was placed in that tower to await my true love. Thats why I have to marry Vali tomrrow before the sun sets and he sees me like this." Talia places her head in her hands and cried softly.  
"Well...you dont look that scary..I mean your scary, but Loki's scary too when he's in his frost giant form. He just hides it."  
"But Novu, Im a princess. Loki was born that way, I wasnt. Im not supposed to look like this."  
Novu sat and thought.  
"Well...how about you dont marry Vali."  
"I have too. Only true loves kiss can break the spell."  
"Well..I mean..your frost giant like..and Loki...you guys have that in common."  
"Loki?"  
Oh how she wished it was that easy.

Outside Loki walks towards the windmill, a tulip in hand. He sighs and then quietly talks to himself, practicing his speech over and over.  
"Princess, I...Uh, how's it going, first of all? Good? Um, good for me too. I'm okay. I saw this flower and thought of you because it's beautiful and...well, I don't really care about it, but I thought you might like it 'cause you're beautiful. But I care for you anyway. I'd...uh." With a sigh Loki closes his eyes. The silver tongued prince, was having trouble finding the words he wished to say.  
"I'm in trouble." He acknowledges, before simply sucking it up and continuing on. However he is stopped by the sound of Novu and Talia speaking.  
"I can't just marry whoever I want. Take a good look at me, Novu. I mean, really, who can ever love a monster so hideous and ugly? Loki hides his frost giant side because he knows, "Princess" and "Monster" don't go together. That's why I can't stay here with him, because I know it too."  
Loki stepped back away from the door in shock. Talia had never mentioned any dislike towards him for his frost giant side.  
"My only chance to live happily ever after is if I marry my true love."  
Loki nods and tosses the flower to the ground, walking off once more.  
"You see Novu, thats just how it has to be. Its the only way to break the spell."  
Novu frowned at the princess as he thought about her logic.  
"You should at least tell him the truth."  
"No!" Talia exclaimed. "No one can know! Do not tell him or anyone else!"  
Novu groaned in displeasure.  
"Ohhh, I dont like this. Whats the point in having a mouth if you have to keep secrets?!"  
"Promise me Novu!" Talai demanded, pointing her finger at him.  
"Okay, okay. I wont tell. But you should." With a sigh Novu shakes his head and makes his way out of the windmill.  
"I am going to need so much Therapy after this, look, my eye is twitching!"  
Talia bit her thumb nail as she watched Nouv go back over toward sleeping Thor. A tulip on the ground catches her attention, making her pick it up before going back inside.

When morning came, Talia found herself picking the petals from the tulip one by one.  
"I tell him. I don't tell him. I tell him. I dont tell him. I tell him."  
With a smile and a nod of assurance Talia stands and makes her way outside to confront Loki.  
"Loki! Loki there is something I want..." Her attention is brought to the sun as it rises in the distance, and in seconds her blue skin and red eyes are gone, and Talia is human once again.  
Threw the corner of her eye, Talia spots Loki marching toward her.  
"Loki are you alright?"  
"Never better." He says but his voice holds agitation.  
"Well...I...I wanted to tell you..."  
"You don't have to tell me anything princess. I herd you already last night."  
Talia's eyes widen in surprise.  
"You herd what I said?"  
"Every word."  
"I thought you would understand."  
"Oh, I do understand. Like you said, 'Who could love a hideous monster' yes?"  
"I thought that wouldnt matter to you."  
"Yes, well it does." Loki's eyes glared at her, and Talia's face flashed one of hurt.  
What does she have to be hurt about? Loki wondered. Guilt must have been the answer. To find he knew the truth before she could speak it herself.  
Loki turns to the sound of horses behind him.  
"Ah right on time, princess Talia, I brought you a little something."  
Vali looks down at them from his horse. He looks charming and you would never guess that he was a power hungry criminal from first glance.  
Thor yawns and sits up along with Novu.  
"Brother? Vali? What is going on?"  
"Princess Talia." Vali greeted.  
"As promised now hand it over." Loki said with annoyance.  
"Very well, prince Loki." He then hands Loki a piece of paper.  
" The law of magical creatures to be removed from your realm, cleared out, as agreed. Take it and go before I change my mind." Loki snatches the paper from Vali and walks toward Thor who watches Loki carefully.  
"Forgive me, Princess, for startling you, but you startled me, for I have never seen such a radiant beauty before. I'm King Vali."  
Talia looks from Loki to Valia with slight loss of words.  
"Oh..no, no, no. Forgive me my king, I was just saying goodbye."  
Vali rolled his eyes.  
"How sweet. However my dear, you should not waist your time on such things, Do you not know? Prince Loki here, is frost giant, a monster, though he hides it. You cant hurt its feelings."  
"That is my brother you speak of." Thor stated with slight darkness.  
Vali smirked.  
"Yes, my apologies for your misfortune."  
Thor glared and took a step forward to show this Vali whom he was talking to but Loki stopped him.  
"Do not bother."  
"Your right my King. You cant." Talia said with hurt in her voice.  
Novu frowned and looked between the two groups with confusion.  
"Princess Talia. Beautiful, flawless Talia. Will you do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage?"  
Talia smiles up at him.  
"I accept, nothing would me me-"  
"Great! We shall wed tomorrow." Vali announced walking back to his horse.  
"Oh! But why wait? Why not do it tonight, before sun set?"  
Vali turned around with an eyebrow raised.  
"Anxious are you? But you are right, the sooner the better. There is so much to do! Let us hurry on then. Captain, round up some guests!" A guard then lifts Talia up and places her on the back of Vali's horse, as he get on himself.  
"Fare-thee-well Aesir." Talia waves.  
As she, as well as the rest of Vali and his party ride off Thor looks to Loki.  
"Was it hard? Letting go?"  
Loki looked up from the piece of paper that rested in his hands to Thor.  
"Not as hard as holding on to something that wasn't real."  
"Wha...what are you doing? Your letting her get away!" Novu shouted.  
"Yes, yes I am." Loki stated calmly.  
Novu bit his tounge and frowned.  
"But..but...Prince Loki, there is something you dont know about her! I talked to her last night she's-"  
"I know you spoke to her. You two are good little friends yes? So why dont you follow her home?"  
Novu looked between Loki and Thor with sad eyes.  
"But, I wanna go with you guys..."  
"To bad."  
"Loki, Novu is not the one responsible for your anger, do use your words of hate on him." Thor lectured.  
Loki looked at Thor who looked back with equal dominance. Loki shook his head and began to walk off.  
"Loki..." Novu said quietly after him.  
Thor sighed and followed behind him. Novu, watched them walk away with a frown until he too began to follow.

Alright so that was chapter 4! I am pretty sure chapter 5 will be the last chapter of this book. Real short story but then I can make the sequel if I want so thats cool! Remember to comment and heart so I know you like it! Its most appreciated! 


	5. Chapter 5

Figured I would get this story out of the way lol, it being the shortest of all my stories. Here we go..the end...

"My boys, you are back!" Odin greeted with a smile. Thor nodded and walked over toward his parents.  
"Yes, we have returned, and we have brought a friend." Odin looked down to see a small fire creature at Thor's feet. With a raised eyebrow, Odin's eyes go back to his eldest son.  
"So you have." Odin almost missed Loki as he walked out of the throne room with a look of annoyance across his face.  
"What has Loki so troubled?" Frigga asked with a frown.  
Thor looked after Loki and then to the floor, unsure how to explain Loki's attitude.  
"Prince Loki is in love with Princess Talia!" Novu shouted.  
Frigga and Odin's eyes widened slightly.  
"What is he talking about Thor?" Frigga asked looking to her eldest son. Had Loki really fallen for someone?  
Thor looked uncomfortable talking about Loki and his feeling toward Talia.  
"It...may be true. Loki and Talia had gotten rather fond of one another. They did not part on good terms."  
"Thor what happened? How did they not part on good terms?"  
Thor wished he could answer.  
"I know not."  
"I do!" Novu spoke again, looking between them.  
"Speak then, little one." Frigga said softly.  
Novu nodded.  
"Well, you see it all started when we got to the castle and saved Princess Talia..."  
"Skip ahead Novu." Thor said knowingly.  
"Oh..right. Princess Talia is cursed...she turns into a frost giant after the sun goes down, that why she made us stop all the time, so we wouldnt know. I wanted to talk to her last night and found her like that."  
Odin looked at Frigga who brought her hand to her cheek.  
"Oh the poor girl."  
"Talia's curse can only be broken with true loves kiss, so she was convinced she needed to marry Vali. Maybe thats why Loki was mad...Talia doesnt think Loki could be her true love because he doesnt like being a frost giant and she is a frost giant...or at least she would be if she married Loki."  
Thor looked at Novu with confusion.  
"But, you said true love breaks the spell, why would she still be a frost giant?"  
"I dont know, thats just the way the rhyme goes that she told me...I dont really remember all the words, but I do remember true loves kiss takes true loves form."  
"Loki's true form is that of the frost giant, thus as Talia's true love so would her's be." Frigga finished.  
"Well he did the right thing." Odin spoke with a nod.  
"What?" Novu asked.  
Odin looked down at the small creature with a stance of Kingly wisdom.  
"The princess's marriage to Vali is what restored peace between this realm. Loki acting on his possible feelings for her would have jeopardized that."  
Frigga frowned at her husband. "Odin..."  
"Father, perhaps there is another way." Thor tried to suggest, but Odin would not have it.  
"No, I wish that it were different, but this is what is best for everyone."  
"Its not whats best for Loki." Frigga argued.  
"He will get over it, just as he has everything else."  
"Father-"  
"Enough! I will hear no more of it. Thor, you more than anyone should understand that sometimes we have to let go of what we want and embrace what we need to do."  
Thor frowned, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Jane.  
"Sometimes we need to do things we'd rather not do, in order to get the peace that we need; to look after our own and to return to a healthy state. Decisions we may make may hurt others at times. Sometimes it hurts us too. I have found myself in such a situations before. It a hard choice. But truly, there are times that we have to think of whats best first. Sometimes there are no good choices, just painful ones... Sometimes that's just how real life is."  
Thor looked between him mother and father. He knows exactly what his father was saying but that was what was making him lean towards another path. Loki has been through many disappointments in his life time. Nothing really ever worked out for him. Thor, being the heir for the Throne, could not be with his love. He let his father reasoning be the reason he has stayed away as long as he has, but he would be damned if Loki had to face the same fate. There had to be another way.

Talia sighed looking at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress, her hair in neat curls against her back. She was a vision on the outside, but inside, she was falling apart. Without even giving her a chance Loki had rejected her, called her a monster. She wanted to call him a hypocrite, seeing as they were the same. If she was a monster so was he, but Loki...he already knew that. Its why he hides it. Talia supposed she didn't blame him really. When we dont know who to hate, we hate ourselves. Still, it didn't make the fact any less painful.  
"Princess." A hand maiden called out. "Its almost time."  
Talia nodded and took another deep breath.  
"Soon, it wouldnt matter anyway."

Loki glared as Thor and the little fox...wolf...thing..stormed into his room. He did not have the patience for them.  
"Loki, you must go!" Thor exclaimed with might.  
Loki rolled his eyes. "Go where? What are you on about?"  
"Talia! You need to stop her from marrying Vali!" Novu joined, jumping on to Loki's bed.  
Loki sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"You both have no idea what you are talking about, there is nothing between Talia and I, and there never will be."  
"I am afriad it is you who does not understand brother. " Thor confronted.  
"I do not have time for this." Loki said angry as he got up and made his way to the door. Thor intervened and got in his way.  
"Move." Loki growled.  
"No, you need to hear this."  
"Get out of the way- ow!" Loki howled in pain, looking down at his leg to find Novu biting him.  
"Get off me you little beast!" He shouted trying to kick off Novu.  
"Listen!" Novu shouted after letting go. "Talia needs you and you wont hear a word of it! I have information that you very well need to know!"  
"Are you deaf or just stupid?! There is nothing to know!"  
Thor having enough grabbed Loki by his collar and sat him in an arm chair in the corner of the room.  
"Enough of this, listen to him." Loki struggled against Thors grip but got no where.  
"You are a jerk! Your mean and selfish and ignorant!" Novu shouted in anger.  
"If I am so awful why are you here!?" Loki asked with rage.  
"Because thats what friends do! They forgive one another!"  
Loki scoffed.  
"Oh I forgive you Novu, for being a pain in the neck since the moment I met you!"  
"There you go again, being mean! You do it to me, and Thor and Talia! And all Talia did was like you, maybe even love you!"  
"Love me!? She called me a monster!"  
Novu shook his head.  
"She wasnt talking about you she was..." Novu paused, remembering he wasnt suppose to tell anyone Talia's secret...but he already had, however she said especially not Loki...so...now what?  
"She was...talking about someone else."  
"Who?!" Loki asked with anticipation.  
"Uh..."  
"Novu come on." Thor said.  
"Wait no! You don't wanna listen to me right? Well fine."  
Loki glared but his eyes soon softened in defeat. Thor let go of Loki feeling his tension leave.  
"I'm sorry alright...I was just angry and it made me act..." Loki sighed. "Like a monster."  
Novu smiled.  
"Hey what are friends for? right?"  
Loki nodded, a small smile on his lips.  
"So..what did Talia say about me?"  
Novu smirked.  
"Why dont you just go ask her?"  
Loki's eyes widened.  
"The wedding, we'll never make it in time!"  
"The bifrost." Thor said causing Lok to, once again, roll his eyes.  
"That only gets us to the realm not the castle."  
"Have no fear my friends! Where there is a will there is a way!"  
Novu whistles and outside Loki's bedroom, the Phoenix appears.  
"Oh." Loki said quietly.  
"Yeah, cant keep the ladies away, I just have that special charm."  
"Thor smirked down at Novu and shook his head.  
"Lets go!"

Vali and Talia stand at the head of the castles large chapel. Many people have arrived to watch and congratulate Vali for his marriage.  
"We are gather here today to witness the union.."  
Talia looks out the window to see the sun set coming and shifts uncomfortably.  
"Of our king."  
"Um, excuse me, do you think we could skip ahead to the I do's?" She said biting her lip.  
The priest raises and eyebrow and looks to Valia who chuckles and nods for him to indulge her.  
"Go on."

In the court yeard some guards are milling around. Suddenly the Phoenix lands with a boom. The guards look in fright and then all take off running. Novu looks to Phoenix and smiles.  
"Go ahead, and have some fun. If we need you, I'll whistle. How about that?" She nods and then flys after the guards.  
"Loki, wait, wait! Wait a minute! You wanna do this right, don't you?"  
Loki and Thor who are already at the church door look between one another with question.  
**"**What are you talking about?" Loki asked.  
"There's a line you gotta wait for. The preacher's gonna say, 'Speak now or forever hold your peace.' That's when you say, 'I object!' " Novu said dramatically. Loki glares at him and shakes his head.  
**"**I don't have time for this!"  
"Maybe he is on to something brother." Thor encouraged.  
Novu nodded with eagerness.  
"Listen to me! Look, you love this woman, don't you?"  
"Yes."  
"You wanna hold her?"  
"Yes."  
"Please her?"  
"Yes!" He shouted in frustration.  
Novu then sings in a sort of funky soul voice "Then you got to, got to try a little tenderness!"  
Loki raises an eyebrow.  
"The chicks love that romantic stuff!" Novu explains. Loki gives up and sighs.  
**"**All right! Cut it out. When does this guy say the line?"  
Novu cocks his head to the side.  
"We gotta check it out."

As the priest talks, Novu looks through one of the windows as Loki and Thor tosses him up so he can see.  
"And so, by the power vested in me..." The preacher speaks.  
**"**What do you see?" Asks Thor.  
"The whole town's in there."  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife..."  
"They're at the altar."  
"...king and queen."  
"Oh damn! He already said it."  
Loki throws his hands up.  
"Oh, for the love of Odin!"  
He runs inside without catching Novu, who comes close to hitting the ground but Thor is able to stop him.  
" I object!" He shouts running to the alter.  
"Loki?" Talia asks confused on why he was here.  
The whole congregation gasps as they see Loki.  
"Oh, now what does he want?" Vali asked annoyed.  
"Hello everyone. Havin' a good time, are yes? I love DuLoc, first of all. Very clean." He spoke, a little nervous now.  
"What are you doing here?" Talia asks watching him.  
"Really, it's rude enough being alive when no one wants you, but showing up uninvited to a wedding..." Vali said with a snobbish tone.  
"Talia! I need to talk to you."  
**"**Oh, now you wanna talk? It's a little late for that, so if you'll excuse me" Talia says with anger.  
"But you can't marry him." Loki protested.  
"And why not?"  
**"**Because.." Loki started, not at all comfortable about talking about his feelings in front of the crowed, let alone at all.  
"Because he's just marring you so he can be king."  
"Outrageous! Talia, don't listen to him." Vali says with wide eyes.  
"He's not your true love."  
"And what do you know about true love?" Talia asks skeptical.  
"Well, I...Uh...I mean." Loki stuttered, trying to find the right words.  
Vali raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, this is precious. The frost giant has fallen in love with the princess!" He laughs.  
The whole congregation laughs. The idea of the frost giant...the dark prince, falling in love was to much for them to handle, the idea that the feelings would be returned were just as amusing.  
"A frost giant and a princess!" Vali laughed some more.  
"Loki, is this true?" Her heart beating quickly in her chest.  
Vali scoffed. "Who cares? It's preposterous! Talia, my love, we're but a kiss away from our 'happily ever after.' Now kiss me!" Vali then closes his eyes and moves in to kiss Talia but she steps back. She bites her lip and the looks out at the sun set.  
"By night one way, by day another." She looks at Loki with soft eyes.  
"I wanted to show you before." She backs up and as the sun sets she changes into her frost giant self. Talia then gives Loki a sheepish smile.  
Loki's eyes widen at the sight of her.  
"Well, uh, that explains a lot."  
"Ugh! It's disgusting! Guards! Guards! I order you to get that out of my sight now! Get them! Get them both!" Vali shouts appalled. The guards run in and separate Talia and Loki. Loki does his best to fight them off.  
"Realeas them!" Thor demanded from the back round.  
Vali glared at him.  
"You have no jurisdiction here Prince Thor!"  
"Talia!"  
"Loki!"  
"Let me go!" Loki shouts, turning to his frost giant form. Freezing those who dared to touch him.  
Vali grabbs his own sword and grabs Talia, bringing it to her throat.  
"You shall regret the day we met Loki! And as for you my _wife_ I'll have you locked back in that tower for the rest of your days!"  
Loki then got an idea and brought his hand to his mouth and whistled as loud as he could.  
"I will have order! I will have perfection! I will have" Vali rants but then shouts as Nouv and the Phoenix storm in. The Phoenix then bends down and eats Vali.  
"Alright! Nobody move! I have a giant fire bird and Im not afraid to use it!" The phoenix squawked to the air. "Im a fire wolf on the edge!"  
He then looks at Loki and nods.  
"Go on Loki."  
Loki nods back and walks up to Talia.  
"Talia?"  
"Yes Loki?"  
"I love you."  
She gives him a big smile.  
"I love you too."  
The crowed awws behind them as the two lean in and kiss. Loki's eyes widen as Talia slowly lifts from the ground and magic surrounds her. Her body illuminates and whispers can be heard repeating that true loves kiss takes true loves form.  
In a moment, she is brought back to the ground, slightly dazed.  
"Talia, are you alright?" Loki asked examining her.  
She nodded. "Yes, I guess, but I dont understand, I'm supposed to be beautiful."  
Loki smirks.  
"You are beautiful."  
Novu smiles. "I was hoping this would be a happy ending!"  
Thor picks up Novu and rubs his head. Talia and Loki smile at each other and lean in to kiss..

They kiss again but this time it is at their wedding in Asgard.  
Odin though at first was did not agree, changed his mind when he found out Vali was no longer a problem, being that he was eaten. The celebration was large and beautiful, and if anything was learned it was that True love is rare, and it's the only thing that gives life real meaning.

The end. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
